Livin' La Vida Loca with Levi Ackerman
by ThisReaderr
Summary: Witness the misadventures of Cordelia Avery, as she live her life with an anime character, the infamous Levi Ackerman of Attack on Titan. Who was brought to life by strong sorcery. (Rated M in the Future.) [Levi x Oc]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and Levi Ackerman. Hajime Isayama does.

/AN: This here is my first story, so please do bear with me. In addition, I wrote this for pleasure and self entertainment. I hope that you enjoy this story. Thank you very much and lovelots. xx -Tony

Prologue

Life is a whore. Yep, not just a bitch, it screwed with everyone in this damned world. Even I got screwed by it. How?

Well, there's my job. I'm an Interior Designer. And it's my heck of a priority ever since I have graduated college, never knew it would be harder than I thought. But, you got me wrong. I love it, I have given up everything for it, but just like any other employee, and they have that one person in the office who wants to destroy them. Well, I think I have one, and he's a guy Jason Berkley is the name. Frankly, he's a jerk, an asshole and every profanity that had ever existed.

And then there is my long time ex-boyfriend, Gary Brent, who broke-up with me because he thought I was immature and too young for him. Don't get me wrong, I was only a year younger than him. I know what you're feeling now. Furthermore, I have almost. Jot that down. ALMOST, given up every single thing in my life just for that womanizing jerk, hell, my job was on the verge of collapse because of him. But, let's just drop the subject. (Although, I must admit, he's quite a hot asshole.)

Then, my Father's death, yes. I am knowledgeable and informed that "Death", is part of Life, which is pretty fucked up (Excuse my French). I was just in the middle of an interview when Jason (yes, how sweet of him) came to my office and informed me that my Father was admitted to the Local hospital. So I told my client if we could continue tomorrow and she didn't hesitate, which made Jason happy because my face wouldn't be there to disturb him.

So I went there as fast as I could. I felt nervous because I knew that he wouldn't accept every medication from the hospital, he's my father after all. When I entered the room, he was already gone. That night, I sobbed every last tear I could shed. He was the only person who understood me for everything I do, for every step I take, and now, he's gone. I was devastated for a month and eventually got over it.

Next, is my hobby, watching anime? Okay, okay, I am a bit childish, but this anime is nowhere near childish. It's different from cartoons so don't get me wrong. Please. I watch anime and my favorite is "Shingeki no Kyojin" or "Attack on Titan". It's bloody and gory so it's not for children. Do you expect them to bite people of with their little gummy mouth?

Anyway, my favorite character is obviously Levi Ackerman. He's hot, I know, and he was never like Gary. Gary is a model for Guess, a bit gay when it comes to his sense of Fashion style clearly, one percent of sass in him; he's very tall, like "Eren Tall" while Levi is "Humanity's Strongest" not to mention shortest, he's serious and all that AoT drama thing and he likes his cravats.

And he had just entered the human world, thanks to my ritual, which does not include cleaning supplies, like hello, you need pure sorcery for this kind of thing.

He's inside the condo unit and to be specific, he's sitting on my couch.


	2. Chapter One: How it Happened

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and Levi Ackerman. Hajime Isayama does.**_

_**/AN: Sorry for the long wait, I was so busy with school and all the real life necessities so please forgive me. **_

I groaned as the sound of my alarm clock rung into my ears. "Another day, another dollar." As they say, for me, it goes like, "Another day, another fucker… to deal with." I know, it's not as good as the last one, but, that's just how life goes. Beat it till you can't. Joining them would just make you another fucker. I prefer to revolt from the flow. It's the least I could do to get away from being a cliché.

Life rule #1: Never live a life being a cliché, you're just wasting your time being Madonna or being that cheerleader from senior high who pushes you around.

Sitting up, I thought about the incident last night, which I thought was really irrelevant, laughable, and senseless –very senseless. Honestly, it was, just like any other extortion. But, I never really cared.

So, yesterday Kristie and I went shopping because it was Sunday, and Sunday is shopping day as we call it. We also have Spa day, which was Saturday. After almost spending my savings for the next convention, we went to the coffee shop and ordered some coffee of course and some doughnuts and sat there talking about my client Mrs. Douglas, who was quite kind and all. She's in her mid-50s so that explains why. And then we talked about the typical juncture of everyday life. Like how hot that guy who served you your coffee, or that other guy sitting at the other table. Girls, I know your every move.

After that, we were about to leave, when Mrs. Douglas came in. Speaking of, coincidences happen at times where you least expect it. I was hoping that she wouldn't see us. But she did, great, just great. You see, I never really like dealing with my clients most especially when I am on my day-off. But in her case, I guess it's worth the risk.

We don't have time to walk back or something so we decided to walk up to her with the freshest smile we could ever muster up.

"Ooh, look at that, Cordelia the fates must have planned to let us meet." She said clearly in awe. She's a sweet woman anyway. She pecked our cheeks and so we did too.

"Well, that is certain Mrs. Douglas." I said with an all so true chuckle, I still didn't like dealing with my clients.  
"Oh, how rude of me, this is Kristie Hall," I looked at the girl beside me and gave her the, desperate-plea-for-help-look where she gladly replied with her okay-fine-shut-up smile.

"She here, is my best friend ever since she was born." Kristie chuckled like she had a choice. I did too.

"So girls, do you want to get some coffee?" Well, of course, if we weren't leaving at this point in time, we would love to.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Douglas, but we have to leave now." I said with a sorry frown. But she smiled in return.  
"Well, it's fine dear. Ah, no time to pick up some coffee," She said as she turned to leave, "Tata girls."

I saw something fell. I followed it. A little pocketbook, maybe it's one of those erotica books old people read at night. Ew, ugh. No. But I didn't hesitate to pick it up.

Do you know those Harry Potter spell books? Well, just by the look of it, it's one of those. Once I have it I heard the door open, gods, gods, gods, I thought. I stood back up and chased Mrs. Douglas, but as I opened the door, I was too late, she's already gone. No footsteps or cars. How did she? This is all so weird, that I don't want to think about it.

Clock struck six and Kristie decided to go home, we live in the same area though, same condominium, but in a different building.

Once we arrived in the premises, we said our quick goodbye's and parted ways.

This day was full of exhaustion, not to mention stress. I was supposed to relax but, I wasn't able to. Our shopping day was supposed to be my stress reliever. There must be something that's bugging me, but I couldn't quite remember what. It must've been the coffee.

Opening the door to my unit, I threw all the shopping bags on the sofa in an arranged manner. As an interior designer, my first perspective would be, keep everything in order.

I sat down, thinking about what's bothering me. How silly of me to not know what it is. And then I recalled Mrs. Douglas' booklet.

The book is still inside my bag, so not to worry. Or should I be worried? I opened it and voila! Words in Latin were the first things I saw. I read more of it. Gladly, there were some in English. The titles were, specifically translated into English, but the words it contained were all in Latin. It was disappointing especially so, I am not able to understand the language. So here I am, puzzled in every single way. Without any idea on what to do with this, and then I found something that I find… hilarious?

Precisely, hilarious, this thing or this book I suppose is delusional.

The first 'spell' was about, "How to Summon a Fictional Character?" it read. I stifled a laugh. This isn't a spell book; this is one of those scams for people who believed in fantasy and fictions. How could Mrs. Douglas let those filthy scums get her to buy this? Wow.

Anyway, I continued reading. What could I do? I'm curious by nature, plus, it runs in the family.

I don't know but, the reason I didn't like Latin, maybe because it's a weird language to start with (No offense.)

Under the title, there are lines of words I'll never be able to know, I guess it's the spell, there's also this guide and it says you should have something to offer the forces. I don't know but, it turns out to be a Star Wars book.

I went to my room and got my ruby necklace from the last shopping; the necklace is real, so I made it an offering.

Then it also says that I have to chant these words,

"Tenebrosi copias et lucis, invoco.

Adiuva me videbunt unum volo invenire.

Etiamsi his mundum cadent

Ego operor meus optimus pro eo nonne revocare memores

Tenebrosi copias et lucis coniuncta

Haec ego sic poterat ligare ludum {name here}

Et tolle de in rem meam."

So I did.

"Tenebrosi copias et lucis, invoco.

Adiuva me videbunt unum volo invenire.

Etiamsi his mundum cadent

Ego operor meus optimus pro eo nonne revocare memores

Tenebrosi copias et lucis coniuncta

Haec ego sic poterat ligare ludum Levi Ackerman

Et tolle de in rem meam."

Right after that, nothing happened so I went to get a bubble bath and right after that, went to sleep.

I did some stretches before going out and freshening up. I don't want to be late for work anyway. But when I opened the door, there was someone in my unit. It was odd, because –HOLY CRAB! SOMEONE IN MY UNIT!?

My heart is currently at the state of panic, and shock. How is this person able to enter my home? When I locked all doors and the windows were shut. From this angle, I am only able to see its hair, which looks kind of… familiar? Who is this?

I started walking towards him to investigate, and then I saw a glimpse of green. Is this…? No, this is probably some sick joke or probably some cosplayer Jason hired to disturb me. I opened my mouth but I wasn't able to talk. It seems as if I have lost my voice.

His back was facing me, so it's probably fine to pull off an assault. It's for my own good anyway.

I tiptoed till I'm standing right behind him and there, I started to strangle him, If that's what you call it.

"Who are y –woaaah" before I could even ask him I was flipped by… him? Is it true?

"Ouch…" I said as a sharp pain shot through me, I just hit my head. I opened my eyes only to realize that his hand was on my neck, squeezing it gently. His eyes were as cold as ever.

"Who are you?" he quarried. Well, me, I'm some innocent girl who owns this condo unit with a guy assaulting her at the moment.

"C-Cordelia Avery," I struggled within his touch. "And you?" I asked, trying to stay calm, trying to breathe.

"Levi Ackerman," I stifled a laugh right after he stated his name. Is he this delusional to believe this shit?

"What's so funny?" He asked. I looked at him and laughed, only to give him a chance to tighten his grip around my neck.

"O-okay, are you serious about being 'Levi Ackerman' sir? Because the last time I checked he was fighting titans in the manga I was reading." I said, hoping that he will let go of me because if not, I'll be late for my job.

"I am Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest, and if you will not tell me where I am this instant, you'll never see another sunrise." He said, firmly, threatening to tighten his grip even more. Tears started to build up in the corner of my eyes. Is he this cruel?

"You're in Southern California, if you want me to be specific; you're inside my condo unit. Can you please let go of me now?" I am in pain now, my breaths are becoming short.

"…please." I whispered, as if he was able to hear it. But then, he did.

"Cordelia, is it?" Wow, did he really have the nerve to talk to me right after he strangled me? How impressive. I didn't try to speak anymore, maybe next time; he'll be able to kill me.

"How did I get here?" If I knew, I could've told you then.

"I don't know… I really don't." I said, looking away from him… great, he must've thought I'm lying. And then I looked back into his eyes, saying it again in a firm voice.

"I have no, Idea how'd you get here. That's all I have to say." I said as I slowly stood up. He on the other hand pinned me back down again. I know, you're thinking, "Holy crap this woman is lucky!" think again. I'm in total pain at this moment.

"Don't you dare play with me miss, I can tell you're lying," He looked at me straight in the eye. Okay, I am lying; I just don't want to get involved with you. Yeah, you're my favorite character and all, but, please have a little respect and mercy for me.

"I summoned you. I guess…" Again I averted my gaze, only because he was giving off his intimidating aura and he's so close to me at the moment. I can feel the heat crawling to my face.

"Summoned me? And how is that?" his face was inches from where mine is, I can't speak anymore. First I'm going to be late because of him, and I might lose my job because of this man. I shouldn't have experimented then. I blame myself for all of this crap.

"I don't know how okay? Let go of me, I still have business to attend to." Well then, I just need to match his cockiness, and then I will be free in no time.

"I will not until you give me the exact information." He said, coolly.

"You will because I am clueless." As soon as I said that, I know I'll regret it, because he wrapped his hands on my neck for the second time. How sweet of him.

"Well, prepare to die." Hell, no.

"Look, last night, I found a book and there's this spell and then I thought it wouldn't work, but it did so here you are. I'm so sorry, okay? I was just testing it if it was real, and it turned out to be real so I'm so so sorry, can you please let go of me now?" There, I told him.

His expression did not falter, and for me, I was at the verge of crying because of my neck. When he let go of me, I stood up and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I saw my reflection. My neck was colored deep purple, his fault –No, my fault. If only I didn't summon him, then I wouldn't have been assaulted.

I guess, I'll just take the day off for today and deal with him.

I took a peek, only to see him standing in front of the bathroom door. Stepping backward, I let the door open. He's still there. Not taking his eyes off of me. He was so short though. I'm 5'4 so it's not that bad.

"Look, I'll help you find a way back to your world. It might take a long time. So I'm sorry." I said, admiring my pink slippers and his black boots. He on the other hand, only looked at me, with his stern stone face.

"Excuse me." I said as I walked past him, going to my room to get my phone so I could call my manager. I dialed her number once I have the phone in my hands.

"Hi, this is Alma Brooks; leave a message after the beep…"

"Alma, I will not be able to go today, I'm sick to the core. I'll be back by tomorrow, thank you." Yep, that's how it goes in our office. When one can't there are others who can substitute.

When I turned to go to the kitchen and cook breakfast, he was there. Examining me and my phone, I decided to ignore him.

I guess, starting today, I'll be a teacher/mother/guardian for this man, even though he's older than I am.

Great, just great, is it not?

* * *

_**/AN: Hello again. So I hope you like the first chap. Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Thank you for reading. **_

_**R&amp;R pleaaase~**_

_**Lovelots, Tony xoxo**_


	3. Chapter Two: Misadventure Numero Uno

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and Levi Ackerman. Hajime Isayama does.**_

_**/AN: It has been months since I have updated. Apologies for making you wait, and if you did wait, I thank you for having the patience and the support. **_

Days flew like birds, as well as time.

_Someone _moved the curtains aside, allowing heat and light to pass through the windows. I lay in my bed, indulging in the softness of my bed for I still have quite an amount of time to continue my slumber which was taken away by restless days. Not long before that someone, who goes in the name of Levi Ackerman, knocked me out of it.

What a way to start a morning.

"Good Morning." He said, monotonously. I can feel his eyes fixated on my back. If only looks can burn, I'd be on fire by now.

I lay on the floor, trying to defy him. It's a Saturday, I sleep until I feel alive again on a Saturday morning. He's going to have to carry me out of this room or whatsoever. Forget about being a mother slash babysitter. I've only had a week with this freak. He does all the chores, thinking that I'm not good enough for cleaning, calling me lazy when I'm busy doing several designs.

He could be so rude at times.

"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is morning to be good on?" I said, as I quote Gandalf from Lord of the Rings.

"It's a good morning, whether you like it or not. Now get up, breakfast is ready."

Good lord, a reply was least expected from this man. But he did so. Now he made breakfast? What has gotten into him?

"I'm still sleepy… please let me sleep." I begged ever so slightly, still facing down, flat on the ground. Not even daring to move for I was lying there comfortably. As I've said, he has to carry me out if he wants me to eat with him or, probably just let me sleep.

"Even for a few minutes… please." I said, as I let off a weary sigh.

"Someone called you earlier." He said in an even tone, a robot-like one. He acts like he had been a victim of slavery, but he's not. He's a hero for goodness sake. How is it not clear for him? This frustrates me.

This brought me to sit up.

"And who was it?" I asked; eyes now trained to him. It took me quite a time to realize that he has been walking half-naked inside my room and bonus time looking at it, till it has registered in my mind.

"Kristie's her name. Who is she?" asked Levi. I did not answer. I stood up either trying to ignore the question or simply brushing it off aside. But he didn't remove his gaze. Wow, so much for a query.

"She's a friend." I simply stated, took my phone and went out of the room, but before doing so,

"You should at least wear a shirt."

We ate the breakfast that he made, and we had a simple fight on whom to wash the dishes. I volunteered at first. But he insisted and so did I. Obviously, he won. He told me that I only slide the sponge, up and down; not minding if I removed dirt or even scrubbed the bits of food off the plate.

Two weeks ago, we were silently observing each other, not even daring to interact. I was so intimidated by him. Who wouldn't be? He's strong, he's clever, he might be too clean, but he's also chivalrous in a way. It's not bad to have him here. Sometimes, he would be too silent.

I brought him all the modern gear he needed two weeks ago too. Phone included. With Kristie, of course, but neither has he no clue nor idea who Kristie was.

Once I asked him to go out with me and just accompany me to shop for his additional clothes. He simply turned my offer down.

And now, since I'm free and no longer busy, I'm going to do it again.

"Hey Levi," I said as I sat on top of the kitchen counter watching him finishing the dishes. He stopped and waited for me to continue speaking.

"Let's go out today." Hearing no protest from him, I went on. "I promise. No one will know who you are." I smiled, even though he's back is facing me, it's my own little way of trying to make the atmosphere light and not eerie.

"I'd rather stay here." Said Levi, as he put the last plate on the dish rack and faced me with an unreadable expression. I wanted to look away, but he had this power to make people look at him in the eye, as if he was controlling them.

"Levi, you have to get out for goodness sake, just check out how wonderful this world is." I pleaded with puppy-like-eyes.

"No." He said, wryly.

If I stop now, it would be the second time; I'm not going to stop. No way.

"Here's the deal, if you agree to go out with me today, I'll never bug you into doing so ever again. But if you did not, my good sir, I will continue to pester you in your stay." I offered, silently hoping that he would agree to my deal.

"Would that silence you?" He asked, raising a brow as he folds his arms upon his chest as if putting his guard on. I was tempted to say that there was no catch whatsoever if he liked it, because it's his decision if he wants to go and face this world.

"It will."

"Hurry up." He said through the windows of the car –my car.

How impatient. I thought as I reached for the keys inside my bag. I opened the door and sat on the driver's seat.

"Got your phone?" I asked.

"In my pocket," He said, without even looking at me. I mentally shake my head as I start the engine and bring the car to life.

"Good. Beware of thieves and pickpockets." I warned.

"I was one." He deadpanned. I think I heard him whisper 'idiot' before I drove out of the park space, into the vast road.

"Buckle up, clean freak." No, seriously, buckle up. My driving skills are bad.

A few minutes later, we're on the road to the mall, it's a quick fifteen minute ride, unless there's traffic then, double that.

"It's utterly different here," Levi started, as he fiddled with his phone. Hearing no comment from me, he continued to speak. "You know how it goes in Shinganshina, right?" before, he was looking straight ahead, not even acknowledging my presence, now he turned to look at me.

"Yeah, indeed, all those titans must've been a great hassle to your people." Well, obviously, Cordelia. What a great reply. Think of something better than that.

"I mean, all of those problems arising every single time just screws everything up." Okay, good one.

"That's true, but there are also answers and solutions to those problems." He said as he averted his gaze back on the road.

"Your world is so peaceful, by the way." said Levi who was silently waiting for my thoughts to turn into words.

"It is, but before having the luxury, my great grandparents and uncles had to go to war to protect other countries." I said, half-expecting him to give comments or so, but like me, he did not so I resumed.

"We had war with other territories, well, even till now, we do." I went on, my eyes, only paying attention to the road lain in front of me, as I drive carefully into an intersection. The green light shone bright, as if it was asking me to move faster. I wanted to, but I refused. And with that, the green light was replaced by an angry red one.

"Why, what for?" he said, but instead of a quizzical look plastered on his face, it was a stern expression. Eyes no longer trained to the road, but to me. He only turned his head in the slightest bit. Although his jet-black hair was covering his eyes, I can still see through it.

"Freedom? Land Territory?" I said in uncertainty. It's all what we're fighting for? Is it? To redeem what's ours, or sometimes, to steal, it's as simple as that, but the blood of the innocent ones, who only dreamed of peace, can no longer be redeemed.

"Well, I can say, our people wanted the same." He said, as an agreement and as an indication that this conversation has met its ending, but not for me.

"You know what? I'm really excited on how you'll react to the people in the mall…" I babbled until the light has turned green, and we were on the way to the mall. I kept on glancing towards his direction. But my attention is at the road. I laughed alone in our conversation, or maybe, my monologue. He stayed silent the whole trip and it was my voice which filled the bizarre silence in the car.

And so at last, we found our way to the park space. Parked my car and went out of it, and into the mall. I didn't want him to be silent so I started to ask a few questions like,

"So, what were you doing when I brought you here?" I started for I had already told him to stay close and don't ever dare go astray.

"I was aiding Hanji." Levi said with a straight tone.

"Oh, well, how was she doing when yo –I… you know…" I said, averting my gaze to a shop nearby. I felt guilty. They're friends, or maybe more than that. I don't know, I feel like I shouldn't have done it in the first place.

Now I have a reason to actually speed up the search for a reverse spell to return him to the Manga.

Tch. It was the only word he replied, no longer fond of my questions and my babbling. I didn't have to ask that, because she's probably suffering at the moment. I didn't ask anymore, though, I was tempted to do so. Well, I mean, asking where to eat wouldn't be bad right. I'm starving!

"Hey Levi," I began. He only glanced at my direction and back to where the boutiques are. Since he didn't bother to answer, I carried on.

"We should actually start searching for some place to eat." I heard not a single click of tongue from the man beside me so I pulled him by the wrist as we walk to the direction of a restaurant where I usually have my meals when I'm too lazy to even cook for the night, plus, Kristie and I always eat here. It's like heaven.

I glanced at my wrist watch.

"11:30 AM" it read. As we arrive the restaurant, Judith, the maître d', greeted us with a smile.

"Ms. Avery, good morning. A table for two is it?" Judith said.

"Yes, yes, a table for two." I said, grinning. Levi, on the other hand pulled his wrist away. He was successful on doing so; I just hope Judith never saw him and his actions. It's a good thing that she was busy asking someone to present us to our table. But before we went in, Levi held my hand. He was squeezing it.

I bit my lip, because it hurts. Like, dude, what the actual heck? I am trying to be nice here and treating you to a fine place and this is how you thank me!? Damn, son.

He then let go of my hand, which gave me a relieved feeling. I glared at him as he sat down, but he was unable to notice because he was busy appreciating the place or god knows if he was criticizing it as it was French and not Italian.

The captain, gave us the menu, we ordered the food. Appetizers came first, then the main course, followed by dessert. We ate in silence. I only eat silently when I'm too hungry, but I'm not. Maybe I just got used to his ways or maybe, we just didn't want to bother.

I paid for the bill and we left the restaurant.

We went to a few shops, often times, I would ask him if he wanted a coat or pants. He would turn it down, but we always end up buying it.

Stopping in front of a lingerie boutique, I asked him if he would mind to enter. With hands in his pockets, he looked at me… no, not me but my chest.

"LEVI!" I exclaimed causing people to turn to our direction.

"What do you need it for?" He quipped, a smirk ghosting on his lips. I was offended of course.

"Excuse you, I have the average size." I said, defending myself. "By the way, don't be such a pervert. It doesn't suite you, Humanity's strongest." I added as I rolled my eyes and proceeded to enter the shop.

Well, Levi? He decided to wait outside of course.

After buying a decent amount of bras, I hurriedly went out of the shop to check if he did have the patience to wait for me. But, as it turned out, Levi was nowhere to be found.

_**/AN: I love you guys, I do… but I wasn't able to think of a better ending. I'm so sorry if this chapter was too dry /sobs/ I'm so sarreh. **_

_**Well, anyway, I'm not going to force you to like this one, I mean, it's too dry for me, I don't know what it is to you. I was going to add more but I'm saving it for the next chapters. **_

_**Let me know about your thoughts regarding this chapter and maybe, I might improve the next one much more. **_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Lovelots, Tony xoxo**_


End file.
